A Kiss In The Rain
by ClockworkDragon
Summary: It wasn't romantic. It wasn't a conventional kiss. Hell it wasn't even real rain. Even so, Sanji never could turn down a challenge.


Zoro stood tensely, wondering for the umpteenth time how he had gotten into this mess. He was currently listening to Ace ramble on about how awesome this experiment would turn out and how his pain was worth it.

It all started a few hours earlier, the swordsman had been training, as usual, when Ace had barged into his room and demanded he partake in the D brothers latest plot. Vivi was required to do a human interactions experiment for her social sciences class and idiot Ace had contorted her original idea to involve Zoro, water and kissing randoms. The experiment was supposed to test a person's willingness to kiss a stranger if asked politely. It had something to do with secular societies and the media's portrayal of sexual interactions or some technical bullshit he didn't understand. The point was, it was his job to interview random girls at the beach and get them to kiss him. He would ask if they ever kissed in the rain, if they said yes, he would ask if they want to again. If no, he would ask if they would if the opportunity presented itself. If they replied yes, the stupid brothers would pump water from a hose from the rooftop above Zoro to simulate rain. Then he would have to kiss the girl. Zoro has two main problems with this situation; a) he was supposed to be training and B) he wasn't into chicks. The swordsman's hands were tied, however when Nami threatened to raise his debt unless he helped Vivi.

Zoro shook water out if his hair as the latest girl walked away from him, a clear blush on her face. He grabbed a new shirt from Vivi, who was hiding around the corner of the building. The five of them; Zoro, Vivi, Nami, Ace and Luffy, had been at the beach for roughly three hours and had gathered a substantial amount if data thus far.  
"Alright Mr. Bushido, let's do one more and then you can go, ok?" Vivi said kindly. He nodded stiffly. He didn't blame her in the slightest for his predicament, but Ace _would_ pay. He got back in position and waited for his next target.

Sanji was tired. He had spent the entire morning running around for the shitty old man and now he was being forced into going to the beach by Usopp. Why did today have to be so damn hot?  
"Sanji are you listening?" The blonde immediately snapped to attention and looked at his friend guiltily.  
"I apologize my dear Kaya, my thoughts were elsewhere." Kaya was Usopp's girlfriend and lived close to Sanji, so he offered to give her a ride.  
"It's alright. I think that man wants our attention though." He followed her gesture to where a stoic and grumpy looking man was waving them over. He held a clipboard and...wait, was his hair green? As the pair approached the strange guy, Sanji couldn't help but notice that, despite the hair, the man was pretty attractive. He had bronze skin, a muscular build and deep grey eyes.  
"Can we help you?" Kaya asked.  
"I hope so." Oh that voice. Sanji shuddered at the husky baritone. The man introduced himself as Zoro and said he was doing a survey. Sanji tuned him out as he was mostly addressing Kaya anyway, and instead watched, captivated, as the man's three earrings glinted from the sun. "Have you ever kissed in the rain?" said the stranger. Kaya blushed slightly but nodded. Sanji wondered what kind of experiment this guy was doing that he needed to know that. He didn't even look like he wanted to be there.

"And if you had the opportunity, would you do it again?"

Kaya smiled sweetly and nodded again. Suddenly, water fell from the sky and drenched the dude. Sanji put the pieces together in his head and anger filled him. Is this what the guy had been planning?! How dare he trick girls into kissing him with some stupid prank! And he wanted to defile sweet Kaya? Hell no.

"You asshole!" Sanji shouted. He made to kick the bastard but was restrained by a gentle hand.

"Sanji stop, its fine." Kaya gave the man a smile –that he didn't deserve- and politely declined him. "I'm sorry but I have a boyfriend."

The moss ball shrugged in indifference. His gaze turned to Sanji and regarded him evenly.

"How 'bout you curlybrow? Ever kissed in the rain?"

Sanji was thrown, did this idiot seriously just asked him to kiss him? He swung both ways? The blonde paused to regard Zoro. If the cook was being completely honest, he _did_ find the guy attractive. However, he absolutely would _not_ be a part of the bastard's game. Plus, he insulted his eyebrows.

"I have not, _mosshead_ and I'm not going to kiss your ugly mug either. So why don't you just continue to water that grass on your head and leave us the fuck alone," Sanji smirked at the glare he received in reply. He spun on his heel and started to walk away, satisfied with himself.

"Tch. I bet your technique is just as shitty as your attitude anyway."

Sanji froze. Kaya rolled her eyes and motioned that she will wait for him near the entrance. Once she was gone, he spun around and marched towards the pain in his ass.

"Listen you obnoxious, uncultured neanderthal; I don't want to hear assumptions about something as refined as kissing when you probably can't even tell a good kiss from a crap one! Even if I did kiss you, you would be utterly lost to reciprocate due to your lack of refinement! "

"Only one way to find out" he challenged.

They glared at each other for a long moment. The heat of the other's gaze stirred something deep within the blonde. Sanji tried to grasp how this shitty moss could piss him off and light a fire in him at the same time. While he battled out what to do with his feelings, Zoro smirked seductively and licked a water drop from his lips.

That was it! He would show this arrogant shit who he was messing with. Sanji reached out and roughly grabbed the front of the mosshead's shirt, pulling him close and effectively soaking them both in water. Their lips were inches away when sanji spoke.

"Take notes asshole."

Then he closed the remaining space between them and crushed their lips together.

Sanji was a romantic by nature, so he often made things seem better than they were but holy shit! The electric impulse that passed through him with just one touch was so intense it startled him. Zoro's lips were rough but surprisingly gentle and after testing Sanji's reaction, he confidently parted his lips and licked at Sanji's own. The blonde answered the silent request by parting his lips, effectively deepening the kiss. The brute immediately plundered Sanji's mouth with his tongue, though he'd be lying if it wasn't enjoyable. Zoro kissed with force and assertion but also slowly, patiently. It was like he was learning Sanji, paying attention to his reactions and waiting to strike where it will affect him most.

The moss was apparently able to kiss with some technique, so Sanji let him lead-for now. When the blonde relaxed and kissed him back, Zoro gained more confidence and gripped the back of Sanji's neck, turning his head for a better angle. The cook moaned at the touch and he felt the other grin triumphantly. Sanji wouldn't give him the upper hand though and retaliated by fisting both hands in his short, surprisingly soft, hair. He pulled at the green strands just enough to compliment the pleasure with some pain. Zoro faltered in his rhythm but otherwise did not react.

The cold water had completely soaked through both of their clothing and Sanji's perfectly styled locks now stuck to his face. He wondered if this was what kissing in the rain actually felt like. He decided he liked the way the water chilled you so that you automatically pulled your partner closer and how stray drops managed to fall on their joint tongues while they panted for breath. Sanji stopped himself from getting too lost in his feelings. After all, he was supposed to be schooling the man in the art of kissing. He pulled back, Zoro sucking his bottom lip in resistance before letting go with a soft pop.  
"Not bad, for a brainless marimo." Sanji smiled darkly then pushed Zoro back against the wall, whispering into his neck. "Now it's my turn." 

To say Zoro was surprised when his back hit the wall would be a major understatement. He had been content to dominate the kiss, moving and touching the prissy blonde as he pleased. But what he intended to be a short, intense kiss to make the man eat his words, had quickly become a full on make out session. Zoro found it increasingly difficult to resist his attraction toward the infuriating man.  
So when the blonde became assertive, Zoro was equally shocked and pleased.

He heard someone whistle above him and a faint "pay up" meaning Nami had made some sort of bet on him. Damn those idiots.

He was brought back to attention by a sharp nip on his collar bone. Then soft lips began to kiss a trail up his neck and stop to suck on his ear. Warm breath stirred his earrings and he fought to hide a shiver of pleasure. When the blonde had finished marking him, he pulled back to examine his work. Zoro could practically _feel_ the man's blue eyes carve scorching paths along his body. When lips met his again Sanji-as he heard that woman call him-controlled the kiss in an entirely different way.

He was so sensual. Each stroke of his tongue was precise and languid, not a single rushed movement. It felt as if the man was tasting him, slowly devouring his very essence as if it were a delicious treat. He led Zoro's tongue in an elegant dance; circling and sucking with surprising passion. It reminded him of an ocean current, always in a constant pull, never giving or taking too much but driven by a powerful force. He had the swordsman at his complete mercy.

Despite his efforts to stay expressionless, Zoro found it increasingly difficult to restrain his growing need. Sanji must have sensed it because he became more aggressive tongue lashing out in entirely new ways. His hands wrapped tighter around Zoro's neck and teeth bit into lips with thinly veiled lust. They both moaned.

Zoro's restraint broke like a dam. He didn't care they were in a public place, he didn't care that he barely knew the guy, Zoro wanted the blonde and he wanted him now.

The swordsman was just about to grab the blonde's fantastic hips and drag him off to do as he pleased, when Sanji abruptly broke the kiss and skipped out his of reach.

"Ah, ah, ah, Marimo." Sanji waved his finger tauntingly at the stunned man. " _That_ is more than you bargained for."

Zoro could barely think through the lust induced haze in his brain, and he watched dumbly as the blonde lit a cigarette lazily, no sign of his arousal from moments before. He then pulled out a small card and pen and scribbled something down on it. He handed it to Zoro who took numbly from the long fingers. Then with nothing more than a suave grin, Sanji turned and walked towards the beach entrance, a suggestive swing in his narrow hips.

Zoro flipped over the paper-a business card to be exact- and examined the neat cursive writing printed there. There was a phone number followed by a single sentence.

 _Rain check on your lesson._

 _~Sanji_

Zoro grinned, looking forward to seeing the annoying prick again.

"Oi! You need some more 'rain' for that boner?"

"Ace, I will fucking kill you!"


End file.
